I Spy
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch catches Emily in the shower


_So this prompt also comes from Greengirl82 who gave me this one today and I thank you for it because my muse just ran away with this story! So kudos to you girl! Lol, so I hope you guys like it. _

Hotch had searched everywhere. The bullpen, bathroom, supply closet, JJ's office, Garcia's, the parking garage and he couldn't find Emily. He had to talk to her about the latest break in the case and it seemed she had disappeared. He made his way past the small cafeteria and when she wasn't there either, he decided the last place she could be was the gym so he made his way down into the basement in search for the raven haired woman.

Hotch pushed the heavy door open and scanned the room finding it eerily deserted. Frowning slightly, he headed towards the locker room. Without thinking about it, he pushed the door and walked in, looking down each row of lockers. His actions were halted when he heard Emily singing loudly. After listening for a few seconds, he walked towards the showers slowly. His head poked around the corner and he had to stifle a groan as his eyes landed on a very naked Emily Prentiss. The water cascaded down Emily's muscular back and traveled over her toned ass. No matter how hard he tried his eyes wouldn't leave her. His was mesmerized by her figure. Hotch always knew that Emily had a fit body, but seeing it here, in all of it's glory, with water and soap running down it was a sight that he clearly couldn't get enough of.

He knew he needed to walk away before someone, especially Emily saw, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He didn't want to leave. The raven haired beauty before him had been invading his dreams for months now, and he had no doubt that seeing her naked now would do nothing to curb his desire for her. There was a silent pause as Emily finished her song and contemplated her next one. Once one was chosen she continued singing, causing Hotch to take another step closer to her.

Every single cell in his body was telling Hotch to run, that Emily would literally kill him if she caught him. The thought of his death did nothing for his problem that now slightly tented his trousers and it didn't keep him from taking another small step forward. Hotch should have expected it, but it still surprised him when Emily turned around and spotted him.

"HOTCH!" Emily screamed as she turned around then ducked behind the small wall trying to shield herself from his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here? How long have you been standing there?"

"I…well…no…" Hotch stuttered while trying to get a full sentence to leave his lips. He knew he should have gone when he had a chance but he just couldn't walk away from her and now here she was staring at him like he has completely lost his damn mind.

"Hand me that towel!" Emily demanded from her space behind the wall.

Hotch quickly scanned the area and found the towel she was talking about and grabbed it up in his hand and walked towards her slowly. He extended his hand and Emily snatched the towel from him and ducked down even lower so she could wrap it around herself without his eyes seeing anything else. After making sure the towel was securely placed she popped back up and glared at the man before her.

"Explain yourself!" she said with such force that Hotch had to take a step back.

"I searched everywhere for you Prentiss, and this was the last place and I heard you singing and I followed the sound and there you were, but I just got here," he lied, "I barely saw anything."

Emily's face turned beat red and she put a hand over her face. "Could this day get any worse?" she mumbled to herself as she stormed pass Hotch and headed towards the locker room, leaving Hotch no choice but to trail after her.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked in curiosity. He knew he had no room to ask her anything at the moment but he couldn't help it.

Emily looked back at him as she continued to her locker and sent him another glare. "I'm just having a bad day and the fact that my boss just saw all my goodies doesn't exactly make it any better," she explained in a clipped tone as she lowered her head in defeat.

"Are you alright?" the concern in his voice overpowering the husky tone that had lingered there after seeing her naked and standing before him in a towel.

"I'm fine, but maybe next time you could call my name and wait for me to come to you," she suggested. Emily ran her hand over her face again. "I can't believe you saw me naked," she groaned in embarrassment.

"Emily you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are very beautiful."

Emily's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto his. "I thought you said you didn't see anything."

Hotch lowered his head. He couldn't stand the glare she was sending his way. "Well, I didn't, but fully clothed you're beautiful so I have no doubt you would be beautiful without any clothes on," he lied unsuccessfully. "Add in singing a sexy song about going down, it just adds to the beauty."

"Oh my God," Emily wailed and she reached out and punched Hotch in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelped! "What are you doing?"

"You said you had just walked in before I turned around. I had already finished that song and was onto the next one before I turned around you lying asshole," she screamed as she punched him hard again, this time in the chest.

"I'm sorry," he yelled as he tried to defend himself against her punches that she kept giving him. "I didn't want you to be embarrassed." Emily punched his arm again. "Stop hitting me Prentiss," he said in a commanding tone which Emily ignored. As Emily arched her arm back to prepare to punch him again, Hotch grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked it hard, causing her to fall into him. Hotch gazed down into her dark large eyes. "Stop hitting me," he repeated again in a deep husky voice that had Emily immediately wet.

Hotch finally became aware that Emily was pressed up against him with their hands in between their bodies and her other hand was resting on his arm balancing herself.

Without even thinking about it, he pulled Emily slightly closer and slid his hand down her back and placed his hand on her towel clad ass. A small moan escaped Emily's red lips as he squeezed roughly and pulled her against him, causing her to feel how her body against his caused his to react.

Hotch released her arm and quickly placed his free hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her into him for a kiss. Every desire he has ever felt towards her, every longing look he's ever received from her, came pouring out into the kiss that he planted on her lips. Hotch ran his tongue against her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Emily obliged and opened her mouth wide and tangled her tongue with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling him closer to her. Emily stood up on tip toes, and for the first time realized how much shorter than him she was without her shoes. Hotch seemed to sense what she was doing and both hands rested on her ass before he picked her up into his arms, causing her legs to wrap tightly around his slender waist. He quickly turned them so her back slammed against the lockers.

Emily was faintly aware that the lock was digging into her back, but as Hotch began to unhook the towel from around her body, every concern she might have had faded away. Hotch placed chaste kisses on Emily's jaw line making his way slowly down her neck. He nipped gently at her collarbone before raising her higher in his arms and engulfing his mouth onto one of her perky nipples, waiting desperately to be tasted by him.

Emily's back arched, and her hands tangled into his short hair pulling his face closer to her. A deep moan escaped her lips as she raised her arms and her hands gripped the top of the lockers tightly, holding herself up. Hotch cupped her free breast in his hand and twisted her nipple causing a groan to leave her.

"Hotch please," Emily begged in a voice that had Hotch painfully hard. He quickly lowered her to the ground and made quick work of undoing his belt and zipper. His pants fell to the ground quickly and he looked up at her with dark lust in his eyes which caused Emily to bite her lip from the intensity of his gaze. Hotch grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the shower that she had just vacated. He faced her against the wall and placed his hand on the middle of her back, making her realize what he wanted. Emily bent over and gripped the wall in front of her before turning her head to cast a longing look in his direction.

"Well sir," she started in a sexy voice that Hotch knew he wanted to hear more of, "are you going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?" The second Emily took her bottom lip in between her teeth Hotch knew he was done for. Nothing about this was going to be pleasant. It was going to be animalistic and rough and he had no doubt that Emily would love it just as much as he planned to.

Without any warning or hesitation Hotch rammed into Emily causing her head to drop down as a deep breath escaped both of them. His hands gripped onto her hips tightly as he waited for her to adjust to his size. Emily wasted no time before rotating her hips against him letting him know she was ready to be made his. Hotch pulled back almost all of the way before sliding back in.

A caveman like grunt left Hotch's lips as he moved inside of her at a speed that had both of them holding on. It had been so long for him since he's had this kind of release and he knew he wasn't going to last long and he wanted her to come with him. Releasing his death grip on her hips he continued to pound away into her tight, slick channel as he grasped one heavy breast into his hand and played with her nipple as his other hand trailed lightly down her stomach and started to play with her slippery nub. Emily instinctively spread her legs wider and pushed herself back against him with each thrust he gave her, filling her up completely. As his fingers worked quickly on her clit Emily felt herself rising closer and closer to the edge.

The sounds leaving her lips had Hotch engrossed, the feeling of her around him made him swell up even more. Hotch leaned forward and bit a small spot on Emily's back while flicking her clit and squeezing her nipple simultaneously and that was all it took for Emily to fly high. Her toes curled and she thought she was going to smash the wall she was holding just from the grip she had on it. Her head dropped down again and as Hotch felt her walls clenching onto his rock hard cock he lost all of his will power and he fell over the edge right after her. Emily felt him fill her up with his seed and she smiled to herself. She never knew that sex with Hotch would be so raw yet so filled with emotion. Although she should have guessed considering it was Hotch.

Hotch pulled out of her regrettably and stood her up and pulled her against him. He brushed her hair to the side and placed a gentle kiss on her neck before he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Emily leaned back into him and tilted her head to the side, letting Hotch get as much access to her neck as possible. Her hand played with the small hairs on his arm and she sighed when he bit down on her neck lightly.

"That was amazing," he said as he licked the spot that he just marked with his teeth.

"Mm hmm," she agreed with more contentment than Hotch has ever heard from her. "But you do know what this means don't you?" she asked in a sultry tone as she turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"What's that?" he asked softly as his hands made patterns on her flat stomach.

"It means that you have to get completely naked now because we just got dirty so we_ both_ need to get a shower." She informed him with a glint in her eyes.

Hotch trailed his hands up her body and cupped her breasts in his hands while pulling her back into him more. "I couldn't agree with you more," he mumbled against her neck and he backed them up to stand under the showerhead.


End file.
